


The Eight

by MarasMoonWritings



Category: Seven Knights (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarasMoonWritings/pseuds/MarasMoonWritings
Summary: What if the connection the Fragments of Destruction offered was just a little deeper? How would that impact the Seven Knights (Plus Vanessa)?
Kudos: 2





	The Eight

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this little thing in my Google Drive for a _long_ time. I only recently showed it to a friend, who encouraged me to post it; so... *chucks story out and runs*  
> HAVE FUN!

Agonized screams echoed, bouncing off walls and minds alike. At first, there was no clue as to where the sound had begun, only where it struck. Features of the room were blurry, offering no hint as to where they were. No matter. They were in worse positions before. 

But, something felt… off, about this. 

Like… it wasn't something for their eyes. 

A loud shriek of pain broke them out of their thoughts, everything seeming to freeze as they looked at each other, pure confusion and fear in their expressions. 

“Who… are you?” They couldn't believe their eyes, a young boy of ten stared at them, extravagant clothes stained an ugly crimson (but, only on his chest; as if he was held by the poor person who died). 

None held answers, and the boy frowned. Last they saw, at least for that night, was the boy's apathetic eyes. 

Their strange-eyed dream companion seemed to grow as they did, but rarely spoke. Sometimes, they would be blessed with joy sparkling in his eyes, a voice quietly whispering of his day. They only hoped that his love treated him right. 

A few years later, he appeared; with a slit throat and horror-filled eyes, and they embraced for the first time. All eight of them huddled close together, the boy - no, _man_ \- held tightly in the middle; as his cries echoed through the lonely halls. 

They promised revenge. 

They got horror instead. 

They trained their bodies to find their, currently, sleeping friend, promising that he'll never shed another tear from pain. They also concentrated on their studies, determined to find their friend's location. 

They were unsuccessful, until they stumbled on historical accounts about Skytria Empire. They wondered how they were meant to help their friend when he was dead. 

They halfheartedly located the old Empire, shifting through the ruins, to at least find his body and give him a burial. 

That idea was scrapped the moment they found him… unconscious, but _alive_. 

Although unsure of what to do; they agreed to not allow anyone else to know about him, and instead visited him in secret. They had to explain to their undead friend about his unique circumstances when he finally awoke; and that night, risked their families anger and worry to keep him company. Every chance they got, they'd visit him; apologies in their eyes and on their lips; swept away by nervous eyes and a kind smile. They grew used to their routine; growing complacent and forgetting about their worries. 

So, it was a surprise to return to their furious families, who demanded that they stop seeing their friends (insulting their undead one; who was still so unused to his existence). Upon them lashing back, the families (at least the ones at war) decided to ‘fix’ the problem. 

They came at night, hidden in the dark. Attacks against them seemed to have come from nowhere. Chaos reigned as the eight tried to protect each other and themselves from merciless enemies. 

A piercing, and horrifyingly familiar, scream made everyone freeze. The seven turned to their undead friend, similar expressions of horror-shock-sadness etched on their faces. Upon seeing the bloodied fingers pressing on his injured stomach, fear and tears swimming in his eyes; all rationality left the relatively uninjured seven. 

They woke to a bloody sun, bodies sticky with the blood of their fallen foes; stretching as far as they could see. 

They woke to the wide eyes of their undead friend, blood sluggishly leaking from the normally-fatal wound; and each vowed that what occurred will never happen again. 

As they grew, so did the powers they unlocked that fateful night, and mastering them became a priority. 

They realised their undead friend (who requested to be called ‘Dellons’, leaving his old life behind) was a Reaper, turned into a Demon without his consent. 

The girls (Rachel, the Noblewoman; Eileene, the Mercenary and Vanessa, the Magic Apprentice) could control fire, electricity and Time itself, respectively. 

The boys (Jave, Spike, Kris and Rudy), who each had their unique upbringing. 

Jave, who was raised by dragons, not able to understand the kindness nor cruelty of Humanity; Spike, who was half human-half Ice Elf and kept his cold heart frozen; Kris, who came from a long line of Nobles (dating back to Dellons’ original time) and could never fit in with those his age; and Rudy, the boy who grew snow-white wings, a descendant of the Heavenly Beings who had chosen to leave the Heavens, forever. 

Each with their own unique abilities and temperaments, soothed over by years of learning about each other. 

The eight learned of Rachel's abilities as a Phoenix, rising from the ashes of her old self. 

Of Eileene and her quick mind, reflecting her abilities of Lightning and Electricity. 

Of Vanessa and her ability of conforming the Sands of Time to her every wish and desire (but never controlling it). 

Of Jave and his baby dragon; Red, and their many misadventures. 

Of Spike, and his slowly thawing heart, power reflecting the cruelness of the land he called home; but sometimes showing the beauty of it as well. 

Of Kris and his darkness, a manifestation of the sins his blood carries, forever stuck; but never letting it control him. He works to right the wrongs, one step at a time. (Even if he never finishes.)

Of Rudy, and his brightness that attracted them to him. How he has to keep a balance of it; lest he burn those closest to him or extinguish the flame that allowed them to see hope. Of making sure he doesn't burn himself out; making sure to keep himself and the others safe. 

Of Dellons and the quiet that surrounds him; deafening silence that twists even the most joyful mind into madness. Of a creature both beautiful and terrifying; chained to him, an extension of his new nature. Of his new limitations, lest he accidentally hurt those he calls _friends_. 

Of the eight who came together through their shared experiences. 

Of the eight, that ultimately, doomed the world. 

The Goddess Elena wept tears of sorrow and joy as she gazed at the unlucky eight who fate decreed would _die_.


End file.
